Summary- Significant progress was made on this project, which involves the development of medications for psychiatric diseases. Five papers were published in peer-reviewed journals. In one notable article, we report that stereoisomers of 4-methyl amphetamine have differential effects on plasma membrane transporters for dopamine (DAT), norepinephrine (NET) and 5-HT (SERT). Those stereoisomers with greater activity at SERT, when compared to DAT and NET, might have utility as medications with reduced abuse potential. 4-Methylamphetamine (4-MA) acts as a substrate at DAT, NET and SERT, thereby causing nonexocytotic release of monoamine transmitters via reverse transport. Prior studies by us showed that increasing the N-alkyl chain length of N-substituted 4-MA analogues converts 4-MA from a transportable substrate (i.e., releaser) at DAT and NET to a nontransported blocker at these sites. Here, we studied the effects of the individual optical isomers of N-methyl-, N-ethyl-, and N- n-propyl 4-MA on monoamine transporters and abuse-related behavior in rats because action/function might be related to stereochemistry. Uptake inhibition and release assays were conducted in rat brain synaptosomes whereas electrophysiological assessments of drug-transporter interactions were examined using cell-based biosensors. Intracranial-self-stimulation in rats was employed to assess abuse potential in vivo. The experimental evidence demonstrates that S(+) N-methyl 4-MA is a potent and efficacious releaser at DAT, NET, and SERT with the highest abuse potential among the test drugs, whereas R(-) N-methyl 4-MA is a less potent releaser with reduced abuse potential. The S(+)ethyl analogue has decreased efficacy as a releaser at DAT but retains full release activity at NET and SERT with a reduction in abuse-related effects; the R(-)ethyl analogue has a similar profile but is less potent. S(+) N-Propyl 4-MA is a nontransported blocker at DAT and NET but an efficacious releaser at SERT, whereas the R enantiomer is almost inactive. In conclusion, the S enantiomers of the N-alkyl 4-MA analogues are most potent. Lengthening the N-alkyl chain converts compounds from potent nonselective releasers showing abuse-related effects to more selective SERT releasers with no apparent abuse potential. These latter compounds might serve as unique and efficacious medications for psychiatric disorders including ADHD, obesity and depression.